1. Technical Field
This invention relates to cable anchors for cable deployed submersible pump systems, and more particularly, to a cable anchoring system comprising a device adapted to maintain tension on the power cable when connected to the motor of an inverted electric submersible pump.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Prior art submersible well pumps and completion systems are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,749,341 and 4,913,239.
The use of multiconductor, multiwire rope cables for deploying and supplying electrical power to submersible pumps has previously been recognized as a more cost-effective alternative to conventional tubing deployment in many production situations. Cable deployment combines the advantages of faster installation and retrieval with smaller workover equipment. Methods and apparatus for use in cable deployed pumping systems are generally discussed in "Completion Capabilities Of A New Cable Deployed Electric Submersible Pumping System For Enhanced Oil Production," paper No. 89-40-13 of Petroleum Society of CIM (presented in May 1989), which is incorporated by reference in this application. Apparatus for injecting coil tubing, adaptable for use in injecting power cable when deploying submersible pumps, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,291.
To mechanically attach the electrical support cable to the cable-deployed components, a cable anchor is required. Drum sockets or helical splice rod terminations are well known means for securing multiwire ropes in conventional cable anchor assemblies suitable for use with inverted electric submersible pumps. The electrical conductors typically extend outwardly through a port in the body of the cable anchor assembly and are connected to the motor above the inverted pump.